


Birthday Confessions

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: Caplan’s 4k Writing ChallengePrompts: “I wanna bake cookies.”One bedroom hotelConfessing Your Love When You’re Drunk AU





	Birthday Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Caplan’s 4k Writing Challenge  
> Prompts: “I wanna bake cookies.”  
> One bedroom hotel  
> Confessing Your Love When You’re Drunk AU

Spending your birthday with Peter Quill wasn’t your idea of ‘fun’. Mainly because you had been in love with him for years, and as his best friend, you couldn’t really tell him. Just wasn’t in the cards, and you were sure that he didn’t feel the same for you.

The pair of you had been driving to meet some other friends at a little beach house that the group of you had rented for the weekend. Yet, a storm hit that was so bad, there was no other choice but to pull into a cheesy motel for the night.

He leaned forward on the steering wheel before glancing at you. “Let’s just hope there’s no serial killers on the loose.”

You rolled your eyes playfully at him. “Yeah, because we don’t have an angry Rocket here to defend us.” You teased, making him gasp at you. “Hey, you wanted to drive us there.”

“So, I’m a bad friend for wanting to do things your way?” He smirked back. When you raised your hands, an amused look on your face, he shook his head. “For that, you can carry in the booze.”

“That’s for this weekend!” You reminded him.

Peter gave you that look, the one that would always make you cave. “If we’re going to be stuck in this place until the storm passes, I’m going to be drinking, and I’ll be damned if I’m doing it alone.”

You giggled at that. “Fine! Go get us a couple rooms, Quill!” You shoved him lightly towards his door. You couldn’t help but steal a glance at his ass as he got out, biting your lip. While there were times were you didn’t see him for long stretches- because of him being in space and all- when you did, it was like no time at all had passed.

You’d met Peter five years before, but it felt like you had known him your entire life. Your mind began to wander, and you weren’t aware of him coming back to the car until the door opened and he slid back in. Looking like a drowned animal. “Okay. So.” He shook his hair, making you shy away, holding your hands up to shield yourself. He chuckled at your reaction, tempted to do it again, but didn’t. “You want the good news, or the bad news first?”

That got your attention, making you look at him, narrowed eyes. “You’re screwing with me, aren’t you?” It’s not like the man was really that serious, so you never knew.

“Good news is, we got a great deal.” He gave you that boyish smirk that made your insides make you feel like a middle schooler with a crush all over again. “Bad news is…It’s because they only had one room left.” He looked shy as he held up the key. “Sorry.”

You felt your cheeks flush and nodded. “Is it at least a queen?” You asked, half not wanting to know the answer.

He chuckled nervously. “Uh, so, I guess…worst news.” He watched as you let your head fall back on the head rest. “To be fair, I didn’t think they made single rooms with just a double bed anymore! Don’t most places have two twins or something?”

“Let’s just get in the damn room.” You sighed.

* * *

“Jesus!” You shivered, kicking the door shut behind you. Your clothes clung to your frame, your hair plastered to your face. “That was insane.” You looked over at Peter, who didn’t look that much different from when he slid back into the car.

He licked a water drop from his lip, causing you to quickly look away. “You can get changed first.” He motioned to the bathroom, holding out your bag for you. “Figured we can hand our wet clothes up on the shower curtain…bar…thing.” He mumbled, making you chuckle. “I’m half-human, but raised in space for years. So sue me for not exactly remembering the names of things.” He shrugged.

“I live on Earth and do the same thing.” You said gently, taking your bag from him. “That’s your human side showing, that’s all.” You chuckled before heading to the bathroom.

Peter watched the door for a moment, his heart fluttering in his chest. There was no way you’d love someone who lived in space, and who had a bad habit of getting into a lot of trouble. Shaking his head, he peeled off his jacket and hung it on the back of the motel door. Running his hand through his wet hair, he let out a soft sigh. He’d just get through the night with you, alone, in a motel room. In a storm. Drinking. Surely nothing would go wrong them.

Hearing you come out, he looked over. You were wearing an oversized shirt, yoga capris, and you were drying your hair with a towel. “Much better.” You sighed. “Your turn!” You smiled at him. “I’ll order some pizza?” You offered. “I saw a place not too far from here.”

“And make some poor guy come out in this?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Good point.” You shrugged. “Guess drinking on an empty stomach it is.” You chuckled. “You’re responsible for the outcome.” You teased as he walked by you to the bathroom.

Peter laughed, shaking his head. “I don’t think so.” He told you. “Not my fault you can’t handle your alcohol very well.” He teased you in return, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

Sitting on the side of your bed, Peter was on the other side. Each of you were on your second beer, and watching old reruns. “Okay, how about I get us some shots after this?” You offered, his closeness getting to you. You glanced at him. “We have tequila, vodka, whiskey.”

“I always found it weird you just take vodka shots. Most people just put it in drinks.” He smirked, teasing you.

You blushed lightly, shrugging. “Why add all the extra stuff?” You pointed out. “I’d rather just skip that, and working on the buzz.” You chuckled.

He smiled. “Never said it was a bad thing, either.” He assured you. “Just different.”

Sliding off the bed, you stretched. “So, pick your poison, Quill.” You said before taking a swig of your beer. “Or I’ll surprise you.”

Tapping his chin as if thinking, he shrugged. “Surprise me.” He replied. “I’m sure you won’t actually poison me. Or…pretty sure, anyway.” He teased, smirking at you.

“Nah, not tonight anyway.” You teased in return, setting your beer gently on the small round table. You noted that it had certainly seen better days before getting out some shot glasses and moving to hide your choices from Peter.

“Oh, that’s just cheap.” He laughed, shaking his head. Taking a swig of his beer, he licked his lips, his eyes never leaving your form. However, when you began to turn, his gaze turned towards the television, not wanting to be caught staring.

You downed the last of your beer and grabbed the four shot glasses. “Here you go.” You handed him two, and wasted no time swallowing yours. Smiling once both were empty, you chuckled at his facial expression. “What?”

He grinned. “Nothin’.” He assured you before downing his.

* * *

Giggling, you were leaning back on the headboard, watching some infomercial, having lost track of how much you’d had to drink. “Okay, okay. I have one.” You breathed. The pair of you were going back and forth with random facts about yourselves, silly facts you’d learned, and whatever else came to mind. It had dissolved into silly things you wanted to do.

“Yeah, what’s that?” He gave you that charming grin.

“I wanna bake cookies!” You declared seriously before laughing. “Sugar cookies, chocolate chip, peanut butter! All the cookies!” You nodded.

He laughed. “You bake?!” He asked.

“I love to bake. I just…don’t.” You blushed. “I bake more when I’m seeing someone. Dunno why.”  
  
Peter nodded, understanding that. “Makes sense…”

You looked up at him fondly. “What about you?” You asked, curious.

He shook his head, surprising you when he blushed. “I’unno.” He muttered, making you cock an eyebrow.

“Liar.” You rolled your eyes. “Tell me!” You half whined.

“Nope!” He crossed his arms over his chest. “What’re you doing?!” He asked, shocked, when you sat on his legs. Peter swallowed, shaking his head, trying to clear  his thoughts.

You tilted your head, trying to read him. “Oh. My. God.” You smirked. “You’re in love with Gamora, aren’t you?!” You guessed, doing your best to hide the pain and jealousy you felt bubbling up in your gut. “You can tell me. I won’t say a word, I promise! You’re my best friend, after all.” You reminded him, putting your hands on his shoulders. “She is pretty.” You went on.

His eyes went wide. “You think I love G-gamora?!” He asked, losing it. “Her? Hell no!” He looked half amused, and half shocked at your suggestion. “She’s one of the guys!”

“Then who?” You pouted, feeling hurt he wasn’t telling you. “Is it someone I know?” You asked, hoping he’d confide in you.

“You!” He threw his hands up in the air. “I love you.” He sighed, his laughter dying down.

Blinking, you controlled your breathing. “M-me? You love me?” Your voice was barely above a whisper. “But, I’m just…me…” You blushed.

Peter’s face softened. “Always have.” He cupped your cheek. “Just didn’t think you’d ever feel the same.” He shrugged a shoulder. “I live in space, I’m always in trouble, and a slew of other crap.”

“I’ve loved you for years, you idiot!” You laughed, wrapping your arms around his neck, grinning.


End file.
